Conventionally, it is well-know that an encrypted program executable by an information processing device is stored in a storage, and decrypted upon execution of the program, thereby securing confidentiality of the program. However, the decrypted program is loaded into a memory, so that unauthorized third party can analyze the program.
In order to reduce this deficiency, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-71055, the decrypted program is loaded at different positions in the memory with respect to each device, or on the basis of a parameter such as time.
Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-71055